


Ein Nachmittag im April

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Erster Kuss, Fluff, Liebesgeständnis, M/M, Mammett, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist eine Übersetzung meiner eigenen Geschichte "Confessions of an April afternoon". (siehe unten)</p><p>Marty benimmt sich in letzter Zeit seltsam. Doc will herausfinden, warum.</p><p>Marty/Doc (auch bekannt als Mammett). Wem das nicht behagt, dem wird wohl auch diese Geschichte nicht gefallen. Ihr wurdet gewarnt. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Nachmittag im April

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confessions of an April afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971567) by [wildflowersinthemeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow). 



Die sanfte Aprilsonne flutete durch die offene Tür von Docs Garage. Es war ein Donnerstagnachmittag und der Wissenschaftler arbeitete fiebrig am DeLorean, reparierte die Schäden, die bei der letzten Zeitreise entstanden waren. Marty saß in der Nähe und assistierte. Gedankenverloren spielte er eine undefinierbare Melodie auf seiner Gitarre.

Den Kopf irgendwo in der Apparatur verborgen erklang Docs Stimme hinter der glänzenden, silbernen Motorhaube.

"Marty, reichst Du mir bitte den Schraubenschlüssel?"

"Hm?" war die matte Antwort.

Docs Kopf tauchte hinter dem Verdeck auf, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, die Augen etwas geweitet. Er sah sich hastig um.

"Schraubenschlüssel?" wiederholte er. "Den mit dem roten Griff, direkt neben dir?"

Marty sah sich um. Tatsächlich, das Werkzeug lag auf einem kleinen Regal neben ihm, zu seiner Rechten.

"Ach, _den_ Schraubenschlüssel." Er griff danach, gedankenverloren, reichte ihn an Doc und nahm wieder sein Gitarrenspiel auf. Marty starrte in die Luft, offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken.

Doc war leicht beunruhigt.

"Was ist los mit dir, Junge?" fragte er geradeheraus.

Marty sah hoch und versuchte, wieder Fassung zu erlangen. "Was? Nichts, es ist nichts, Doc."

Emmett legte den Schraubenschlüssel zur Seite, umrundete das Auto und hielt neben seinem jungen Freund. Irgendetwas war los. Marty benahm sich in letzter Zeit seltsam und Doc konnte einfach nicht herausfinden, was los war. Nun, er hatte ihn noch nicht gefragt, das war vielleicht das Problem.

"Okay, komm her," sagte er voller Mitgefühl. Vorsichtig nahm er Marty die Gitarre aus der Hand und legte sie auf einen Stuhl. "Dann gehen wir mal hier rüber," mit einer Hand auf Martys Rücken führte er den Jungen zu dem alten Sofa in der Mitte des Zimmers, setzte ihn hin und sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Und jetzt erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt."

Marty schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte krampfhaft, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Er unternahm sogar den Versuch eines Lächelns. "Wie ich schon sagte, Doc, es ist nichts."

Emmett musste fast lächeln. Marty war ein cleverer Junge aber ein verdammt schlechter Lügner und ein noch schlechterer Schauspieler, wenn er versuchte, zu verbergen, dass ihn etwas bedrückte oder etwas los war.

"Ist es die Schule?" fragte der ältere Mann. "Macht dir jemand Ärger?"

Marty schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist es Jennifer?"

Marty erstarrte für einen Moment. _Ah, da haben wir es_ , dachte Doc. Er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

Aber der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Mit Jennifer ist alles in Ordnung," antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Emmett legte eine Hand auf Martys Schulter und tätschelte sie leicht. "Na komm, Junge, erzähl's mir. Ich bin hier, ich hör zu und werde dich nicht verurteilen."

Für einen Moment schielte Marty auf Docs Hand auf seiner Schulter. Dann sah er den Mann an. Emmetts Herz zog sich zusammen. Martys Augen waren so traurig, er sah aus wie ein verlorener Welpe und Emmett musste all seine Kraft aufbringen, um den Jungen nicht in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, ihn in eine Decke zu kuscheln, ihm einen heißen Kakao zu machen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut wird.

Langsam begann Marty. "Ich ... ich denke, dass ich jemanden mag."

Es war klar, dass er nicht von Jennifer sprach.

"Ich glaube, ich bin sogar verliebt," sprach Marty weiter.

Doc nickte. "Ich verstehe. Knifflige Sache. Was ist mit Jennifer?"

Marty fummelte am Stoff des Sofas herum. Dann sah er Emmett schüchtern an.

"Ich habe gelogen, was Jennifer betrifft. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen mit ihr Schluss gemacht."

Emmett sah ihn an, vollkommen und aufrichtig überrascht. "Das ist ja eine große Neuigkeit! Wie geht es dir damit?"

Marty zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie tut mir ja wirklich leid. Sie hat's nicht gut aufgenommen. Und ich schätze, ich sollte mich schuldig fühlen. Aber die Wahrheit ist: Ich mag die andere Person zu sehr, als dass mir Jennifers Gefühle viel bedeuteten. Ist das egoistisch?"

Emmett sah ihn etwas verloren an. Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet und er hatte erst recht noch nie mit jemandem Schluss gemacht. Er versuchte, sich in Marty hineinzuversetzen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher," antwortete er aufrichtig. "Aber ich meine, es ist Liebe oder zumindest hört es sich so an. Kann man nicht viel dagegen machen, oder?"

Marty grinste ihn an. "Oh, Doc."

"Und weiß die andere Person von deinen Gefühlen?" versuchte Doc, sich vorsichtig an die Materie heranzutasten.

Marty grinste wieder. "Ich glaube, nicht." Einen Moment lang war es im Raum still, bis auf die Straßengeräusche, die durch die offene Garagentür hineindrangen. Dann holte Marty tief Luft und begann: "Die Sache ist: Ich mag diesen Menschen schon seit Langem. Er ist superklug, er ist witzig und er kann unglaublich ... charmant sein. Er kennt mich so gut wie ich mich selbst und manchmal liest er in mir wie in einem offenen Buch. Ich vertraue ihm vollkommen." Plötzlich sah er Emmett direkt in die Augen. "Er ist mein bester Freund auf der ganzen Welt."

Emmetts Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. "Marty ... willst Du damit sagen, dass ... ?"

"Doc, ich stehe total auf dich."

Emmett musste grinsen. Es war die typische Marty-Art, etwas so wichtiges zu sagen.

"Ich ... weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll," entgegnete er, etwas verloren. Das Geständnis war ziemlich überwältigend und für Marty bestimmt nicht einfach gewesen. Emmett bewunderte seinen Mut.

"Findest du nicht, dass es irgendwie komisch ist?" fragte Marty vorsichtig. "Ich meine, schließlich bist du mein Freund."

Doc schüttelte den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht. Ich meine, Liebe setzt ein gewisses Maß an Vertrautheit, Intimität, Verbundenheit voraus. Und nachdem wir uns schon so lange kennen, nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben ... klingt es logisch und durchaus möglich."

Marty sah Emmett für einen langen Moment an. "Und ... was fühlst du für mich?"

Ein Erröten huschte über Docs Wangen. "Die Wahrheit ist ... ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, vielleicht habe ich sogar versucht, mich selbst zu belügen, aber eigentlich, Marty, mag ich dich auch sehr." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Du bist ... mein bester Freund, mein treuer Begleiter. Du bist mein Licht. Du bringst mein Herz zum Lächeln. Und manchmal weist du mir den Weg in dieser verrückten, modernen Welt."

Marty errötete ebenfalls. "Oh, Doc." Ohne es zu bemerken, war er näher an den älteren Mann herangerutscht. Als nur noch Zentimeter sie trennten und Emmett schon Martys Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, sprach der ältere Mann plötzlich.

"Aber Marty ... denkst du nicht, dass es irgendwie komisch ist? Ich meine, ich bin so viel älter als du ... und sowas."

Marty fror in seiner Bewegung ein und grinste Doc an: " _'und sowas?'_ "

"Naja, mir fehlen gerade ein wenig die Worte," entgegnete Emmett schüchtern.

Marty neigte bereits den Kopf und steuerte auf einen Kuss zu. Er war Emmett so nah, dass er das Folgende nur zu Flüstern brauchte und es wurde gehört: "Zum Teufel mit deinem Alter. Für mich bist du zeitlos. Und jung."

Darauf schloss Emmett einfach die Augen und spürte endlich eine warme Berührung zweier Lippen auf seinem Mund. Langsam, fast vorsichtig schmeckten sie einander und Emmett dachte, dass das eine der besten Sachen war, die er je gemacht hatte. Martys Hand ruhte auf seinem Bauch, spürte wie er sich hob und senkte während sie richtig miteinander rummachten, einander atmend. Die Wärme, die Doc auf seinem Mund spürte, breitete sich in seinem Herz und schließlich Bauch aus, der sich gerade total wie Pudding anfühlte. Er konnte es sogar in seinen Zehen spüren und erschauerte am ganzen Körper.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, sagte Doc atemlos: "Du bist ein unglaublicher Küsser."

Marty grinste: "Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Bist du sicher, dass du in dieser Sache noch nicht so viel Erfahrung hast?"

Emmett antwortete schüchtern: "Nun, du bist definitiv eine gute Inspiration."

Marty tätschelte Docs Hand auf seiner Schulter und gab ihm einen letzten, kurzen Schmatzer auf die Lippen. "Was sagst du, machen wir mit dem Auto weiter?"

Doc nickte. "Sicher."

Sie gingen wieder zum DeLorean und setzten da fort, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Marty begann, wieder auf der Gitarre zu spielen. Diesmal war die Melodie fröhlich und definitiv vertraut. Die dunklen, schweren Wolken waren verschwunden. Doc lächelte hinter der silbernen Motorhaube.


End file.
